la prometida
by selma-itako
Summary: la aldea Sooga se ve amenazada a quedar en las ruinas por un gran poder de alguien que siente... ¿celos?, nadie lo sabe, pero si ella está celosa, deben correr por sus vidas. GxP
1. Chapter 1

¡hey!, hola, ¿Cómo están?, bien, vayamos al capítulo, no sé si me quedó bien, espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de esta pareja y de Pucca

(GaruxPucca)

NOTA: los personajes de Pucca no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

(+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea Sooga, los pájaros cantaban, el sol estaba muy resplandeciente ese día, haciendo un día hermoso y muy bueno para ir a la playa.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, miró su despertador que estaba al lado de su cómoda cama y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, se levantó con total pereza, ¡quería seguir durmiendo!, se fue al baño a arreglarse un poco

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó al comedor, ella no era de piedra, ¡era muy tarde y tenía hambre!, llevaba el peinado en dos coletas, con una blusa de color rojo y un jean de color negro, ese era su habitual vestimenta, no le gustaba maquillarse, no lo necesitaba

Entró sigilosamente al comedor, viendo una bandeja que contenía fruta, sonrió, tomó una manzana y se la comió con delicadeza, miró a su alrededor, no estaban sus tíos, algo muy raro

Salió de su restaurant, levantando los brazos al aire para luego llevarlos hacia su cabeza, sonrió, el día estaba muy hermoso, cerró la puerta del restaurant y se percató de una nota que estaba pegada en la puerta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Salimos a la playa, por el momento el restaurant está cerrado, pero llegaremos pronto"_

La playa, era un buen lugar para ese día, pero…no, no quería ir, hoy había reservado el día para estar con un chico, su chico, aunque el chico no lo aceptara, él era de ella, nadie lo podía tocar y eso lo sabían toda la aldea, cuando ella demostró su poder con Ring-Ring cuando ella le había engañado de una forma cruel, pero…ahora Ring-Ring era su amiga, no sabía cómo pero ahora ella era su mejor amiga, no como Ching, quien la abandonó haciéndose más popular y más "femenina", hasta que la fama la cambió totalmente…nos estamos desviando de tema.

Se puso una gorra por que el sol estaba tremendo, luego corrió hacia el bosque en busca de su amado, corría a gran velocidad, era una ninja experta, pero no combatía mucho, solo cuando se necesitaba realmente

Divisó una pequeña casa, sonrió más y apresuró el paso

_¡Pucca!- se detuvo de golpe antes de chocar con su mejor amiga, pero, como lo hizo de golpe, arruinó el cabello de su amiga, haciéndolo revuelto

Pucca sonrió al verla, haciendo entender a la otra chica que le agradaba verla, aún con quince años, ella seguía con el voto de silencio, aunque muchos no le entendían bien, su mejor amiga la conocía a la perfección y aunque solo se hicieron amigas hace unas cuantas semanas

_¡arruinaste mi cabello!- se quejó en forma juguetona, mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera que tenía en mano, se arregló un poco y luego miró a Pucca- un gusto verte Pucca, ¿vamos a la playa?-

Pucca negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia una casa de en frente, su amiga entendió

_¿vas donde Garu verdad?- Pucca asintió con la cabeza- bien, si no está, vamos a la playa y si está los dejo solos- ambas sonrieron abiertamente

Ring-Ring era la mejor a miga de Pucca, después de lo que le hizo a su amiga, ella se fue a disculparse y comenzaron a ser más apegadas, ¡y más si Ching se había vuelto popular y había dejado a Pucca!

Ambas muchachas fueron donde la pequeña casa, no eran tontas, sabían que en esa casa había muchas trampas como para no estar alertas, así que de un rápido movimiento, entraron sin pisar ninguna trampa que activara la alarma

Vieron a su alrededor, no había nadie, el futón donde dormía Garu estaba en su puesto, enrollado, Pucca se puso triste y Ring-Ring lo notó

_no te preocupes Pucca- Ring-Ring puso una mano en el hombro de la chica- seguro que fue a entrenar como siempre- Pucca levantó su frente, Ring-Ring tenía razón, él solo quería entrenar y salvar el honor de su familia, que, por alguna razón, nunca los vio ni había oído de ellos, la familia de Garu- además, así podemos hacer cosas de chicas-

Pucca se sorprendió, miró a Ring-Ring confundida

_oh vamos Pucca, iremos de compras, nos maquillaremos e iremos a la playa, ¿sí?- le dijo Ring-Ring poniendo su mejor sonrisa

Pucca solo suspiró y luego sonrió hacia su amiga, asintiendo con la cabeza

_¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!, bien vámonos-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡jaya!- en una cierta parte del bosque, dos chicos estaban entrenado duramente para…para…bueno, para matar el tiempo

_¡vamos Garu!, o ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- lo retó su amigo que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona

Garu se puso serio, luego atacó rápidamente, su amigo esquivaba todos sus golpes, pero le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que retrocediera

_ya sabía que podías hacer más- Abyo suspiró, el ataque de Garu le había sacado un poco de aire y él no era resistente que digamos- será mejor que descansemos-

Se sentaron en frente de un lago, viendo el hermoso día soleado y ese lago que se veía aún más hermoso, estuvieron así, silencioso, hasta que…

_¿sabes?- habló Abyo recibiendo toda la atención de Garu- me pregunto ¿Por qué Pucca aún no ha venido?-

Garu lo vio con una ceja alzada, causando un escalofrío en su amigo

_digo…es-es que vi-viene a buscarte- decía nerviosamente Abyo, cayendo varias gotas de nerviosismo por su cabeza-…y me pareció raro ver que no ha venido a buscarte-

Garu miró al frente, haciendo relajar a Abyo, por suerte pudo disimular

Garu se quedó pensativo, era cierto, ¿Pucca no había ido a visitarlo?, ¿era posible que por fin esa chica se rindiera?, lo dudaba, esa chica era muy persistente

_¡Abyo!- escucharon una voz en sus detrás , ambos chicos se voltearon encontrándose con una chica, quien venía vestido con una vestido escotado y muy corto, dejando ver sus largas piernas, llevaba el cabello suelto con algunos broches para evitar que el cabello se le cayera en la cara, un maquillaje demasiado llamativo

_hola- le respondió indiferente Abyo, Garu se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ¡no quería estar en un pleito con una mujer!, así que se paró y pasó al lado de la chica más popular de la aldea

_adiós Garu- le sonrió, y el chico desapareció, la chica miró a Abyo sentado dándole la espalda, ella se fue directo hacia él y se sentó a su lado- lindo día ¿no?-

_era lindo- le dijo mirando directamente a esa chica- hasta que llegaste Ching-

La chica le miró ofendida por lo que había comentado el muchacho- je, creo que sigues molesto por una simple tontería-

_¿tontería?- Abyo se paró de golpe, la chica solo miraba al frente aburrida-¿ ¡acaso tontería es que te vi besándote con otro!?, ¡Ching!, llevábamos un año saliendo, ¡¿no significó nada para ti o qué?!-

_claro que si- la chica le sonrió, haciendo enfurecer más al muchacho- iba a hacerte una fiesta, pero de repente él me besó y yo no pude detenerlo-

_si claro- lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo- y tampoco pudiste detener que te saque casi toda la blusa ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos

Ching sonrió- si, tampoco pude evitarlo-

_¡suficiente!-gritó Abyo- te he perdonado muchas veces, ahora ya no me interesas- se dio la vuelta caminando, dejando a la chica sorprendida- ahora me interesa más tu ex-amiga- y desapareció del bosque

Ching resopló enfurecida, ¡maldecía a Pucca una y mil veces!- ¿siempre debe ser Pucca no?,… pues me las va a pagar…-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_oh, vamos Pucca, ese color resalta tus ojos- le decía Ring-Ring a su amiga para que se pusiera lo que ella le estaba mostrando, sin embargo Pucca se rehusaba a utilizar maquillaje

Ring-Ring suspiró, luego sonrió consiguiendo de quien sabe donde un vestido simple pero hermoso- creo que esto es lo que quieres ¿no?- Pucca, al verlo, se quedó ilusionada y asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- ¿pues qué esperas?, ve y pruébatelo-

Después de comprar varios vestidos para Pucca y muchas cosas para Ring-Ring, se pusieron a platicar mientras caminaban por las calles, pero no se fijaron en una persona que iba directo hacia ellas y chocaron, Pucca cayó al suelo

_oh, siento haberte lastimado Pucca- Pucca dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y le sonrió a Abyo, que estaba parado frente a ella.

_debes de tener más cuidado Abyo- le reprochó Ring-Ring- pudiste hacer que Pucca se cayera en un charco o en un agujero negro que no tiene un fin (?)-

_lo si-siento- dijo nervioso Abyo, luego ayudó a Pucca a pararse ofreciéndole su mano, lo cual Pucca aceptó

_¡que tal amigo!- escucharon un grito de una chica que provenía de un lugar cerca de ellos- veo que aún no has crecido nada Garu- al momento de que oyeron el nombre, fueron rápidamente a ver qué pasaba sigilosamente, ¡¿Garu tenía una amiga?!, Pucca se enfureció pero lo disimuló, se escondieron en un árbol, oyendo la plática que tenían una chica hermosa y Garu, en una mesa, comiendo algo que parecía comestible y una malteada.

Garu solo la miró aburrido, tomó un poco de su malteada no dando importancia a lo que decía su "supuesta amiga"

_y luego fui a Japón, donde…- la chica hizo una pausa al ver que Garu no le prestaba atención- ¡oye!, yo soy interesante ¿sabías?- Garu la miró directamente, diciendo que tenía su atención- bueno…tu familia, después de que… ya sabes…Perdieron el honor, buscaron las formas de poder recuperarlo, pero yo dije: "Lang (era el nombre de la chica) tiene una idea", pero como siempre nadie me hizo caso e hicieron algo que no pude evitarlo, ya que nadie me escuchaba, así que tu familia y la mía decidieron algo…inesperado- Garu la miraba serio, Lang suspiró- nos comprometieron-

Continuara….

¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado ^_^, dejen reviews para continuar la historia, después de todo, no cuesta nada, trataré de actualizar dos días de la semana, ¿Qué les parece?, nos vemos, saludos…


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: los personajes de Pucca no me pertenecen pero esta historia si

NOTA2: Pucca y los demás ya están en la etapa de adolescencia

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

¿Qué si estaba sorprendido?, ¡claro que lo estaba!, era algo increíblemente absurdo lo que había acabado de escuchar, sin embargo, conociendo perfectamente a la chica que pronunció esas palabras, supo inmediatamente que no era mentira.

Tanta fue su sorpresa que en ese instante no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y se olvidó de su voto de silencio

_¡¿qué?!- exclamó el pelinegro sin importarle la gente que estaba comiendo en las otras mesas y, evidentemente, miraban a Garu con sorpresa

_Ga-Garu… tu voto de silencio…- Lang estaba sorprendida. Ella había escuchado, por medio de sus padres, que Garu había hecho un voto de silencio, por lo tanto no podía hablar hasta recuperar el honor de su familia. Sin embargo, Garu ya lo había recuperado…con el compromiso.

Garu no le dio importancia al asunto, después de todo se iba a casar y recuperaría el honor ¿no?. Se recriminó mentalmente. ¿Se iba a casar?, ¡Kami!, ¿acaso ya lo estaba asumiendo?

El ninja desvió la mirada- olvida eso, ¿quieres?- suspiró antes de continuar- ¿nos comprometieron?-

_así es- afirmó Lang aun sorprendida. Garu tenía una voz hermosa- yo…lo siento Garu…no pude detenerlos y…fue mi culpa-

_cierto- Lang bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro para no hacerle ver al pelinegro el dolor que le había causado tal palabra- tú tienes la culpa, sin embargo… si ya está decidido…no hay nada que hacer- se resignó. Total ¿no?, tendría recuperado el honor de su familia además que la chica, su amiga, le caía bien.

El matrimonio para Garu era una simple tontería, se puede decir que él no cree nada relacionado con el amor. ¿Qué es el amor para otros?, para él es sólo un sentimiento por el cual puedes divertirte un rato. Pero estar enamorado era diferente.

Con el paso del tiempo, Garu aprendió lo delicado de los sentimientos referidos al amor y de lo patéticos que se veían. Es decir. Patéticos ninjas enamorados que se hacían débiles, no servían para la lucha y no poseían capacidad mental para pensar

Eso lo comprobó con Abyo

Al momento en que Abyo y Ching se hicieron novios, ambos perdieron su capacidad de luchar, lo cual le dejó sin nadie con quien entrenar. Sin embargo, una noche había llegado Abyo a su casa con los ojos hinchados, todo parecía indicar que ese ninja había llorado. Patético.

Garu creía firmemente que el amor era prohibido para un ninja, si te enamorabas estabas perdido.

Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido, como de un golpe, cerca del árbol.

Ambos, Lang y Garu, miraron a esa dirección, encontrándose con ciertas personas que se habían, aparentemente, caído del árbol

Garu frunció el seño- ¿qué hacían ustedes en el árbol?-

_uy, eso dolió- dijo Abyo llevando una mano hacia su cabeza y acariciándola

_maldición, este vestido lo compré hace un rato- exclamó Ring-Ring observando su valioso vestido que estaba manchado con tierra

_¿es cierto?-

Bien, era demasiadas sorpresas para los presentes, exceptuando a Lang quien aún no conocía a nadie

Garu alzó una ceja- ¿estaban espiando?-

_sólo responde- demandó Pucca. Su voz era muy linda- ¿es cierto que te vas a casar?-

Garu frunció el seño- eso no te importa-

_es cierto- dijo Lang entrando en conversación- ¿por qué…lo preguntas?-

Un silencio incómodo se presentó entre ellos

_yo…soy su amiga- dijo Pucca cabizbaja

_¡no!- gritó Ring-Ring captando la atención de todos- Pucca es la novia de Garu- dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. Mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba presente

Algo en Lang se enfureció. ¿Quién era esa chica para hablarle de tal modo?, ¿acaso no sabía quién era ella?- cuida tu tono de hablar, niñita-

_¿a quién le dices niñita?- unas marcas rojas aparecieron en el rostro de Ring-Ring, haciendo entender que estaba a punto de atacar a aquella chica

_cálmense- dijo Garu aun con el seño fruncido. Detestaba a las chicas problemáticas.

_¡¿pero no viste que ella…?- reclamaba Lang interrumpiéndose al momento de sentir una mirada intimidante de Garu

_hmp- gruñó Ring-Ring dándole la espalada a la chica, haciéndola enfurecer

_¿estás bien, Pucca?- preguntó Abyo al ver cabizbaja a la chica. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero él la conocía perfectamente

…_Pucca estaba más que mal_

_Ring-Ring-

_¿qué es lo que quieres, Abyo?-

_¿te importaría si les alcanzo en el parque?-

Ring-Ring lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándole con la mirada *¿a qué te refieres?*. Abyo le hizo señales e inmediatamente entendió. Miró a su amiga y sin decirle nada, la tomó de la mano y la llevó en dirección al parque, Pucca estaba con la mirada perdida.

Abyo suspiró al observar como las chicas se alejaban, miró nuevamente a Garu quien miraba aburrido la escena. Desvió la mirada hacia la chica, vaya, no podía negar que era hermosa

Lang poseía un vestido color verde que hacía resaltar sus curvas, tenía el cabello de color naranja y sus ojos eran de color verde. Aunque era hermosa Pucca era mucho mejor que ella

_lo siento, señorita, mi nombre es Abyo, soy amigo de Garu- se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia. Sabía perfectamente que Garu solo tenía amigos de alta sociedades, por lo tanto ella debía ser una chica de la más alta. Aunque desconfiaba rotundamente de ella.

_un gusto Abyo, me llamo Lang, y, como lo supieron, soy la prometida de Garu-

_así que es cierto- dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro que fingía indiferencia

_lo es- respondió Garu, suspiró hondamente. Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo, debía ir a visitar a su familia para que le aclarasen ese asunto- Abyo, dile al maestro que viajaré donde mi familia-

Abyo asintió, entendía perfectamente a su amigo. Debía aclarar las cosas- bien, me retiro- se fue rápido hacia el parque, en donde lo esperaban Ring-Ring y, esperaba que no fuera así, una dolida Pucca

_y…¿para qué irás?- preguntó Lang mirándolo con el seño fruncido

_iré a ver si me estás diciendo la verdad- dijo Garu caminando en dirección hacia su casa. ¿Quién lo culpaba?, ¡él era un ninja!, aunque ella era de la clase alta se le hacía muy sospechoso que su familia no le hubiese comunicado nada

_¿crees que te estoy mintiendo?- le preguntó mientras lo seguía

_Lang- suspiró- desde pequeños siempre jugábamos y en algunos casos me mentías-

Lang se paró en su sitio, observando como Garu se iba hacia su casa y se perdía de vista. Una sonrisa malvada se hizo presente en su rostro

_bien, mientras estés alejado de aquí, haré pagar a tu noviecita Pucca, porque tú, Garu, eres mío- murmuró antes de ir hacia donde ella se hospedaba, sin contar que alguien la había escuchado

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_debes de olvidarte de él, Pucca-

_no es tan fácil, Ring-Ring-

Ring-Ring suspiró pesadamente. Era verdad. No era para nada fácil desenamorarse cuando se está enamorado por casi toda tu vida, caso de Pucca. Hace varios minutos que llegaron al parque, sin embargo, Pucca se resignaba a perder a Garu, el amor de su vida.

_él se va a casar-

_pero…- Pucca bajó la mirada, era cierto lo que decía su amiga- estábamos bien sin ella- Frunció el seño. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para interferir en su vida así?, ¿por qué tuvo que entrar en sus vidas?. Sin siquiera conocer a la chica, la estaba comenzando a odiar. Sintiendo por primera vez lo que eran los celos.

Ring-Ring la miró interrogante, ¿por qué Pucca tenía el seño fruncido?- ¿sucede algo?-

_vaya, vaya, la queridísimas Pucca está sufriendo por amor. Oh, que tierno- dijo una voz con desprecio

La peliceleste frunció el seño- no moleste, Ching-

_eres muy mala, Ring- dijo Ching sonriéndole- aún me acuerdo de cómo te volviste la expopular, ¡ja!, hubieses visto tu cara cuando incluso tu queridísima perrita te dejó- se burló

Ring-Ring se estaba preparando para atacarla, sin embargo Pucca la miró y negó con la cabeza

_ Ching, ¿a qué viniste?- le preguntó Pucca. Seguía aun dolida por la actitud de su examiga. Sin embargo, sonrió recordando los tantos momentos hermosos que pasó con ella.

_solo vine a decirte que no quiero que te acerques a Abyo y si para eso tengo que hacerte sufrir, no me importará en absoluto- dijo frunciendo el seño

_Abyo es mi amigo-

_eres patética, ¿qué tanto te cuesta admitirlo?-

_te digo la verdad, Ching-

_no creerás que me creeré ese cuento, ¿o si?- la miró directamente, fulminándole con la mirada, pero Pucca ni se inmutó, seguía con esa expresión pacífica- como sea, ya te lo advertí, adiós perdedoras, jaja- se fue ante la mirada amenazante de Ring-Ring

_debiste dejar que acabara con ella- le reclamó su amiga

_no tiene caso- dijo Pucca intentando sonreír

_¡Oigan!- ese era Abyo, quien se aproximó hasta ellas con la respiración agitada, dando a entender que había corrido. Suspiró para recobrar el aire y al momento de tranquilizarse, se dirigió hacia la pelinegro- ¿estás bien, Pucca?-

_yo…-

En ese instante, sonó el celular de Ring-Ring, ella lo contestó de inmediato

_¿diga?... eso no pude ser… ¡¿acaso ella...?!... te lo agradezco mucho, te debo una… bay- colgó el celular

_¿sucede algo?- preguntó Pucca al ver la expresión de su amiga. Era de total asombro.

_dirás, qué no sucedió- respondió

_¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Abyo

_los padres de Garu- empezó a decir- ellos enviaron a unos jóvenes a que interceptaran en la tienda de mi padre-

Ambos pelinegros se asombraron ante eso

_¿por qué?- preguntaron al unísono, Abyo y Pucca, el primero se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó. Ring-Ring se dio cuenta de esto sonriendo un poco

_esos jóvenes están colocando carteles por todo el lugar, esos carteles son para las chicas. Están buscando una prometida para Garu, es una competencia, quien sea la más fuerte será la que se case con él-

Esto dejó a ambos pelinegros realmente sorprendidos. ¿Entonces la chica, que supuestamente era la prometida de Garu, estaba mintiendo?

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡¿qué diablos significa esto?!- exclamó indignada a la otra línea. Estaba "conversando" por teléfono

_lo siento, Lang. Pero mi hermoso esposo ha encontrado la solución al honor de la familia, ¡sorpresa!, no tendrás que casarte por obligación, tus padres están de acuerdo-

_¡pero su honor…!-

_como te dije- la interrumpió de la otra línea- mi esposo arregló todo, en cuanto Garu se case con una chica bastante poderosa, restauraremos el honor y dejaremos descendencia grata, siendo sus padres fuertes, el niño crecerá con gran fuerza-

_¿entonces yo…?-

_así es, no te casarás con Garu-

En ese momento, Lang quiso matar a alguien, ¡qué injusta era la vida!, suspiró…un momento, ¿interpretó…concurso?- ¿de qué se trata el concurso?-

_¿qué, participarás?-

_desde luego-

_de batallas-

_lo suponía-

_bien, ya te lo dije, ahora me despido, hasta luego-

_hasta luego, señora, ah, por cierto, su hijo fue directamente hacia ustedes. No vio cuando los jóvenes que mandó pusieron esos…carteles- recordó cómo ella lo vio partir en el bus. Era claro que ella, en vez de ir a su cuarto, lo persiguió hasta asegurarse de que se fuera, en cuanto lo hizo ella regresó pero rápidamente se encontró con unos carteles no tan agradables.

_hpm, tendré que decirle personalmente- colgó

_Quizás…si haya oportunidad para Pucca_

…Continuará…

Vaya, ahora no sé qué poner, siempre me ha gustado las parejas extrañas lo admito XD

Gomen la demora, siempre me sucede u.u

** 2: ** ¡no te preocupes!, seguiré con esta historia hasta acabarla, espero no defraudarte

**Reina: **jajja, bueno, en el próximo capítulo rebelaré algunas cosas del porqué del comportamiento de Ching XD

**Guest: **en realidad a mí también me aburre, ¡amo la serie de Pucca!, pero lastimosamente no muchos publican aquí u.u

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, recuerden que eso inspira al extremo

Nos leemos

BY: selma-itako


End file.
